


The Legend of JohnDave~Twilight Princess

by lord_of_cats



Category: Homestuck, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Dave is Midna, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, John is Link, Kinda, Lord English is Ganondorf, M/M, Multi, Mute!John, Prospit dreamers are from Hyrule, Sadstuck, This Is STUPID, Weird Plot Shit, it might get really sad towards the end idk, oh and Calliope is fucking Zelda bc why not, ooc characters probably, the Condesce is Zant, the Derse dreamers are from the twilight, this is basically Twilight Princess but not really bc i am not following the plot that well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lord_of_cats/pseuds/lord_of_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a Homestuck/LoZ crossover thing that (doesn't really) follows the plot of Twilight Princess.<br/>Dave is Midna and John is Link.<br/>The Condesce has usurped the Strilonde throne and now, the youngest prince and a Prospitan boy from Ordon go on an adventure together to save the Strilondes, Derse and Prospit from The Condesce and her masters plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Prologue  
(Dave’s P.O.V)  
“The Condesce is coming, she’s here, she’s going to kill us all!’ A nearby guard shrieked in terror, cowering from the fuchsia tendrils curling and destroying themselves around the castle of Derse which were ripping through the castle walls and tearing through the guards, all in an attempt to get to the throne room.  
Everything around me was chaos, most of the castle guards were collapsed in bloody puddles, the rest were cowering in fear and screaming in terror. My siblings and I were attempting to hold the tendrils off, but the four of us could see it was hopeless. However we kept fighting them nonetheless  
“This is like the beginning of some really bad tentacle porn” I smirked as I cut down another tendril attempting to sneak its way into the throne room.  
“Dave. Now is not the time for your ill-fated attempts to be humorous” Rose replied, backhandedly blasting a tendril that had tried to sneak its way past her.  
“Wow Lalonde, that was so harsh, I think I’m gonna go hide in my room and cry now”  
Rose opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a yell that came from the throne room. The four of us met each other’s gazes in a panic.  
“BRO”  
In a rush, we all hurried inside past the large, black doors, swatting away stray tendrils that got in our way. The sight that greeted us inside shocked me. Bro was collapsed in front of a looming figure, a sword protruding from his stomach, the black blood of the Dersean King in a puddle around him.  
The looming figure turned and grinned evilly at us, her pearly white fangs seemingly glowing against her black skin.  
“oh shello little princes and princesses i sea you have finally come to sea the new queen of derse” She clapped her hands together excitedly then spread them out widely, presenting herself to us “unfortunately for you, i don’t N-E-ED an heir, so im goin to have to get rid of you…” she raised her hand, fuchsia light spilling from it. In an instant, fuchsia light surrounded me, I could see through my peripheral vision that the others were too. I could feel my form changing, shrinking into a stumpy, mutated version of myself. I felt her magic forcing me to sleep. Struggling to stay awake as her magic forced me into unconsciousness, I heard her laugh manically  
“have fun in prospit with all the other light dwellers you miserable twerps”  
^  
^ ^  
And so, ) (er Imperious Condescension (as she came to be known) usurped the throne of Derse, and cursed the four princes and princesses of Derse, scattering them across the land of Prospit, hoping the light of that world would finish their weakened forms off.  
The three eldest, both the princesses and their older brother, were separated, and subconsciously, to protect themselves from the harsh light, shrouded themselves in their own personal insecurities, their hidden darkness’s, and hid their beastly forms inside mysterious temples they found, unintendedly drawing monsters of all forms to feed off that darkness.  
The youngest prince however, fell into the Ordon Light Spirit’s spring, who, after much bantering, informed the prince that he had to rescue his siblings and his world, but could not do it alone. If he retreated into the twilight that ) (IC had cursed upon the Land of Golden Lights, then the prince would meet the Great Hero of Legend, the one who could withstand the Twilight and surivive who would aid him in his quest. The Spirit of Light proceeded to bless the prince with the power to walk amongst the Prosptians as if he was born there and then kick the prince out of his shrine, as the prince attempted to shittily rap at him.


	2. A 'Peaceful' Day in Ordon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's day basically.  
> Plus he has to go deliver his villages present to Prospit Castle.  
> Whooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a system where I have two chapters waiting (so Chapters 3 and 4 are done) but I won't post them yet (not until I finish Chapter 5. Same goes for the other chapters). There always must be two chapters in between the new chapter on here and the one I'm working on.

The village of Ordon is a tiny farming town that is situated behind the lush forests of Faron. The village itself was peaceful, with a scattering of houses, and a variety of goats, cuccos and pumpkins. A stream filled with clear, sparkling water and fat, gleaming fish ran through the village. A tall tree was bent over the village, seemingly overlooking and protecting the villages and its people. On one of the trees branches, there perched a boy, curled around the branches as if he were a cat napping on a comfy chair. His short black hair blowing softly in the breeze. Contentedly, the boy looked over his village, a lazy smile across his lips. Everything was peaceful, everything was calm. The stream was trickling gently, the village children were playing happily, the breeze carrying their joyous shouts, one in particular was shouting. But not joyously, no. This ‘child’s’ shouting was more gruff and angry than high-pitched and happy. The owner of this rather loud voice was a short, dark haired boy, with skin the colour of dark chocolate and annoyed reddish brown eyes. This boy was furiously marching towards the black haired boys tree.  
“HEY EGBERT GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE, YOU’RE, VERY SUPRISINGLY, NEEDED. LIKE RIGHT NOW. THERE’S SHIT TO BE DONE.”   
(John’s P.O.V)  
I was broken out of my reverie by my cranky best friend Karkat, who was shouting angrily up at me from my position in my tree. I grinned sheepishly and slid down the trees trunk to join him.  
Karkat spoke (or rather shouted) a lot for such a short person but he speaks enough for the three of us (Me, Karkat and my sister, Jade, even though Jade talks quite a bit too, and I don’t technically, but I still make plenty of coversation). We all became friends when we were six. I played a particularly funny (Karkat says that it wasn’t funny) prank on Karkat. Needless to say, the boy didn’t like my attempts to lighten him up and then tried to beat me up. Jade, being the loving, protective sister she is, came to my rescue by beating him up. We were inseparable ever since.   
‘Hey Karkat what’s up?’ I signed, bounding towards him, enveloping his small form with a big hug. Karkat grumbled a little, before gently pushing me away. “WE HAVE WORK TO DO. WE NEED TO HEARD THE GOATS IN SO THEY CAN BE MILKED, FIX THE MAYORS FENCE, HELP YOUR NANNA BAKE SOME SCONES AND PREPARE TO SEND THE VILLAGES’ GIFT TO HYRULE CASTLE.”  
‘Well we don’t seem to have anything that important we need to do...at all’ I rolled my eyes, and begun heading towards the nearest goat. ‘Come on Karkat, we should start with the goats.’ Herding the goats was a two man job. The job consisted of us flailing our arms about and yelling (well Karkat yelled, I just flailed my arms about) trying to scare the goats into their pen, and accidently scaring some of the village children in the process.   
When all the goats were in the pen (which took way longer than it was supposed to and involved a whole lot of angry goats trying to ram us and laughing children) I turned to Karkat as we began heading down to the Mayor’s house  
‘Well now that we goat that over and done with, we should really fix Mr Mayors fence. I mean, it kinda is our fault it’s broken’   
“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME EGBERT, GOAT PUNS? I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ENOUGH PUNS AS IT IS FRO-NEVERMIND. JUST. NO PUNS. THEY’RE TERRIBLE”  
‘But Karkat, you did one yourself! A kid is a baby goat’  
“OH FOR FUCKS SAKE. LETS JUST GET THIS FENCE OVER AND FIXED OK?” Karkat sighed angrily before gesturing towards the Mayors house, and the short, black skinned man outside it.   
I waved happily at the Mayor, and he waved back. I like the Mayor. He’s mute too (although he was born like that) and was the one who taught me to sign. Apparently I took to it easily, ‘like a natural, as if you’ve done this before’ he had signed to me. Some of my fondest memories would be of the two of us sitting on his floor, just signing to each other, the scent of my nanna’s cooking wafting throughout the village. He was short, even shorter than Karkat (and that was saying something, because that guy was short) and black skinned. And I don’t mean really dark brown, I meant literally black. Blacker than one thousand emos eyeliner.   
Extracting the items we needed out of my sylladex, we set to work, hammering away at the collapsed fence that we may or may not have smashed into accidently whilst riding billy carts.   
The Mayor signed happily at us and joined in on our casual banter (more like Karkat yelling, pausing to look at our hands, then yelling some more). Even though he can sign, the Mayor prefers not to, so Karkat more looked at my hands then his. After around an hour of this (and some pumpkin juice the Mayor made for us), we were finished. We stood back to admire it.  
‘So how do you like it Mr Mayor?’ I asked  
The Mayor replied by excitedly clapping his hands together  
‘I think he likes it Karkat’  
“OR HE COULD JUST BE CLAPPING AT HOW SHIT A JOB WE DID”  
I shook my head, chuckling quietly  
‘Goodbye Mr Mayor, I hope you like your fence’ I wave him goodbye and Karkat and I headed off to Jade and I’s house, just outside of town. Before we could knock on the door, it swung open, revealing an enthusiastic tan-skinned girl with bright green eyes and black hair.  
Jade was the oldest in our group (and I’m the youngest) and also the tallest (which Karkat absolutely hated, because he was the shortest, and he had an Edward Elric Height Complex). Jade was a kind, incredibly smart and enthusiastic girl, but you would never want to see her angry. A lot of people say we look similar, and I agree. Tan-skin, black hair (except mine was short and messy, and hers was long and messy), similar face shapes, one major difference was our eye colours. Hers was a bright, emerald green, and mine was a darkish blue.   
Jade grinned a buck-toothed grin and enveloped us in a bone-crushing hug.  
“Hey guys! You ready to cook with nanna?” She let us go, merriment in her eyes.  
‘Not really, you know I hate baked confections’ I pursed my lips into a thin line and shrugged.   
“YEAH. YOUR NANNA IS A GREAT COOK AND ALL, BUT HER COOKIES AND CAKES TASTE…WITCHY”  
‘How does something taste witchy that makes no sense’ I signed exasperatedly at him and followed Jade inside, Karkat in tow.  
We were greeted with a face full of whipped cream.  
“Hoo hoo hoo, hello boys, glad you could join us”  
I wiped the cream from my eyes frustratedly and gave the short, chubby old lady standing in front of me an exasperated sigh.   
My nanna is great, but she can be a little overbearing sometimes, but she is a truly kind and caring woman. I inherited my love of pranks from her, the same way Jade inherits her skills with a gun from her grandpa. It used to be the five of us. Nanna, Jade, Grandpa, me and…dad…but then dad died, and Nanna and Grandpa had to deal with the consequences left behind of that…incident; a dead son/nephew and a grandson who refused to talk ever again, due to trauma. Then, in a cruel twist of ironic fate, a few months later, grandpa died in a hunting accident, trampled to death by his favourite animal. We all try to keep our spirits up, but even though it happen 10 years ago, it still hurt.  
“HELLO MRS CROCKER IT’S NICE TO SEE YOU STILL HAVEN’T REALISED HUMAN BEINGS DO NOT GREET EACH OTHER WITH CREAM PIES TO THE FACE.” Karkat grumbled, wiping the cream off his face and scowling.  
‘Karkat! Don’t speak to nanna like that!’ I signed at him whilst Jade told him something along the same lines.  
“Hoo hoo hoo dears it’s quite alright, although Karkat has quite a mouth on him, he is just like a puppy.”  
“I AM NOT A PUPPY OLD LADY. I WILL FIGHT YOU.”  
‘Karkat! You are not fighting my nanna!’ I signed frantically, attempting to hold him back. Nanna just laughed, before patting his head lightly, and then he passed out.  
^ ^ ^   
After Karkat came round, we had a pretty great time. The day passed in a bunch of laughter, cream pie throwing, a waste of batter (in trying to throw it at each other), terrible puns and Karkat screaming.  
Unfortunately, it had to end soon.   
“John dearie, you have to go to Prospit Castle to deliver the villages gift soon. Are you up for it?” Nanna asked, handing me of satchel of supplies for the one day trip to the Castle.   
‘I’ll be fine nanna, I know the way’ I signed back. She looked down at my hands before bringing me into a hug.   
“That’s not what I’m worried about. You know that-“She was cut off by the sound of children screaming and a horse in a panic. The three of us looked at each other and raced outside.  
We were greeted with the sight of the screaming village children and a large black horse with a ginger cat bolting around the village, tearing up pumpkins and sending the animals into a panic.   
Karkat dropped the tray of muffins he was holding and started ‘quietly’ babbling to himself. “WHAT HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE WHY ARE THEY HERE THIS DOESN’T MAKE SENSE THEY SHOULD ONLY BE HERE IF…OH…WE’RE ALL FUCKED”  
Jade and I however, leapt into action. We bolted towards the panicked horse. I grabbed its reins and Jade leapt onto its back whilst Karkat was screeching at us not to.   
Eventually, after around ten minutes of Karkat screaming, Jade nearly falling off the horses back, an angry ginger cat and my feet being bruised badly, we managed to calm the horse down. Unfortunately, my feet were heavily bruised and I would not be able to walk to Prospit Castle.  
‘Guys, I don’t think I’ll be able to walk to Prospit Castle today. My feet are bruised and aching and it hurts to walk. What are we gonna do?’ I signed desperately, looking at Jade and Karkat. Karkat sighed angrily and turned his attention behind me.  
“LISTEN HERE YOU ANNOYING PIECES OF SHIT. NOW SINCE YOU BOTH FUCKED US OVER BIG TIME, AND, SINCE YOU’RE HERE YOU HAVE TO HELP THIS KID HERE IN ANY WAY YOU CAN. CARRY HIM TO PROSPIT CASTLE, PROTECT HIM FROM HARM AND MAKE SURE HIS MISSION IS COMPLETE. UNDERSTOOD?” Karkat finished, drawing himself to his full height of 1.25 metres (4’11”). The horse and cat seemed to nod sheepishly. The cat jumped down from the horses neck and slunk towards me, proceeding to tacklepounce into my lap. I laughed and patted her curly ginger fur and her olive eyes looked up at me excitedly. My attention was drawn to the collar around her neck.  
‘Nepeta? Is that your name?’ I asked her, and she opened her mouth as if to reply, but Karkat quickly interjected.  
“YES. HER NAME IS NEPETA AND THE HORSE IS EQUIUS.” he spat out, glaring at them as he introduced them. Jade rounded on him  
“How do you know that?” she asked, throwing him a suspicious look.   
“R-REASONS HARLEY. REASONS THAT YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW RIGHT NOW.” Karkat shot back, and I swear I saw a glimpse of nervousness in his eyes. That was weird. Karkat was never nervous. And he NEVER stuttered.  
Equius whinnied and nudged me, successfully breaking my train of thought and reminding me that we had to get going.  
I stood up, gently nudging Nepeta off me (who jumped atop Equius again) and tugged on Karkat and Jade’s sleeves, stopping their argument.  
‘I have to go now’ I hugged them both and then hopped atop Equius’s back. ‘I’ll miss you guys. Have fun without me’ I smiled at them sadly.  
“Bye john! Keep safe! We’ll miss you too!”  
“BYE FUCKASS, DON’T DIE”  
I laughed, waved goodbye and headed off  
^ ^ ^  
Everything was peaceful and calm as the three of us trotted through the sun-drenched path that went through to Faron Woods. As we passed the Ordon Light Spirit’s Spring I swore I saw a flash of red dart past me, but after a few minutes of looking, I narrowed it down to a trick of the light. But I still couldn’t shake the feeling I was being watched, but I had a feeling they weren’t unfriendly.  
Soon after that, we arrived on a wooden bridge covered in flowers.   
Karkat and I had thread some flowers on the bridge for Jade’s 8th birthday 8 years ago in an attempt to attract some animals. It’s been a monthly tradition for us since. We’d spend the entire day down at the river, with nanna’s snacks and chains of flowers.   
When we were younger, we all had a theory that the bridge was magical, and granted wishes. We’ve since grown up, but I still somewhat believe in its wish-granting abilities.   
As we crossed the bridge, I could feel the presence just behind me and I smiled to myself. The presence felt comforting, and it was nice to know someone was looking out for me.  
I was so caught up in thoughts of the presence that I didn’t see the wall until Equius reared in terror.  
It was shadowy black, with shining purple in patterns of spirals and suns. Equius and Nepeta were freaking out; whinnying/mewling frantically. I reached a hand out to comfort them, but they bolted off in a panic.  
I felt a red blur whirl past me and disappear inside the wall. A few seconds later, a similar black hand, but with bright red instead of purple reached out to me, as if offering its hand. It beckoned towards me, as if saying ‘come on, what are you waiting for?’ With shaking but determined fingers, I reached out and touched the hand. Immediately, I was whisked inside the wall.  
Looking around, I realised that the red figure was gone, and, ignoring my disappointment, I took in my surroundings. The first thing I noticed was the temperature change. It was freezing! It looked like the normal Faron Woods…I think. I couldn’t see anything, only basic shapes. Everything was entrenched in shadow that seemed to quietly whisper things at me, but I couldn’t make out what they were saying.  
Suddenly, I felt a great pain all over my body. I felt myself changing, turning into something not human. Fur grew where skin was previously, my teeth lengthened and sharpened, I could feel my eyesight sharpening and my bones cracking as my shape changed.   
In a haze of confusion, I stumbled around, trying to clear my head. I think I was probably crying. My newfound paws carried me clumsily further into the shadow. I still couldn’t really see anything and I was really distressed, so you can’t really blame me when I bumped into a group of hideously disfigured monsters. They had somehow been altered by the Twilight around me, as their bodies were black as night with lines of faintly glowing purple twisted around their mutated bodies. In the back of my mind, I wondered if I now looked like that.  
I leapt into action, attacking as many monsters as I could. But, I was growing weary. I had just transformed into a hideous beast, and was feeling drowsy and disorientated. I could feel my strength leaving me. I was done for.  
Suddenly, the flash of red was back, and he was cutting down monsters left and right. I wanted to reach out, talk to him, but I could feel myself losing consciousness.   
And then I did.


	3. The Prince and The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dave finally meet  
> Also the Strilondes masks are all based off God Tier symbols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one I'm afraid.

(Dave’s P.O.V)  
‘Wow. Lalonde really did a number on this place huh? I mean I know about the self defence mechanism but this is taking it really far isn’t it?’ I thought to myself, looking around the dark gloominess of the forest I was currently in.  
My eyes froze on the limp form in front of me. So this was the chosen one or whatever huh? I had been following him all morning, and he didn’t seem that heroic, but the light spirit did say it was the one who didn’t turn into a wondering spirit like most Prospitians  
He was pretty small, and really furry. His fur was black, and really fluffy looking. There were some glowing blue lights along his flank.  
I sighed. He didn’t look like much, and I hope what that stupid light spirit said was true, because I did not just save this guy’s ass for nothing.  
I looked away, focusing instead on the forest around me. I’m pretty sure it wasn’t normal for this forest to be wrapped in the wispy shadows of Derse and covered in the twisted purple spirals of my sister Roses magic.  
It was strangely beautiful and deadly looking at the same time. I can see why it’s Roses.  
My thoughts were interrupted by the figure in front of me stirring from his sleep.  
He was moving, slowly, experimentally moving his limbs, but he was still moving. Well this was his first time in a new shape after all. I settled down on the grass and waited for him to wake up. When I believed he could move and react well enough, I spoke up.  
“Nice to see you’re awake starshine”  
He whipped around, blue eyes blown wide in shock. Seeing me, he relaxed a little, but not much. He looked at me warily with a questioning look in his eyes.  
“Yo so you’re probably wondering what the fuck is going on huh?” I asked, getting up and floating towards him. He seemed to nod, so I continued (I would’ve anyway).  
“Ok. So you know there’s Prospit right?” He rolled his eyes at me. I glared at him playfully. “That was so rude I just can’t believe you would do that that is so hurtful I’m going to go sit in a corner and cry.” I lamented, clutching my hand to my chest and floating around dramatically in a circle. “Anyway. So there’s a parallel sorta world called Derse. Where instead of ‘The Land of Golden Towers’ it’s ‘The Land of Violet Spires’. The knowledge of the two worlds is kept under lock and key, except for royalty and the ‘trolls’. And no, before you ask, I’m not a troll, we don’t know where the fuck those fuckers are. They’re just kinda…non-existent. Not there. A fairy tale. Vamoosh. I’m a prince so you know. One of the si-four members of the royal family.” I held my breath and closed my eyes, trying not to remember the corpses of Mum Lalonde and Bro fill my vision. I shook my head to clear those thoughts and continued.  
“So the Condesce came and fucked us all over. My siblings are all in shit. This” I gestured around me “is my sister’s fault. It’s a self-defence mechanism us Dersians have. We can’t stand the golden light of your world, so we pull all our fears and insecurities and negative emotions and expel them into clouds of Twilight so we can survive. It the same for you Prospitans. Except you don’t do that. You turn into spirits.  
That woulda happened to me, except I landed in a light spirit’s spring. The light spirit said I had some big destiny to play in saving the world, and you’re helping. No choice in the matter.” I finished, looking at him and shrugging.  
“I think we have to go to the Faron light spirit spring or something. I don’t know. I wasn’t listening.” I cautiously floated forward and then leapt atop his back. I felt him stiffen underneath me.  
“Well I need to get there, and I don’t want to go there by myself.” I roll my eyes at him and he kinda does this weird huff that sounds like a sigh? So let’s call it that. And we set off into the Twilight.  
^ ^ ^  
(John’s P.O.V)  
This red character is…interesting. I still don’t know his name, or whether or not to trust him.  
He’s rather short, shorter than Karkat even (although he told me that this isn’t his true form, and he was cursed by the Condesce), with milky white skin mixed in with black around his chest and on his legs (like pants). Upon further inspection, I noticed that those black spots on him had the same consistency as the surrounding Twilight, so I guess they were like clothes? A pair of small, red and black wings were resting comfortably against his back. There were bands of glowing red around his arms and neck, and a singular one on each leg. But perhaps the most curious thing about his appearance was the mask he wore. It was circular and red, with ten little squares jutting out, making it look like a cog. Over where his eyes would be, there were ovalesque tinted black glass shapes, and above that, a mess of cog shaped patterns.  
I galloped throughout the shadowy forest, tearing through monsters (with the help of the Red guy) and laugh-growling at reds stupid commentary.  
Eventually, through much one sided banter (he could read my face quite well, and responded as though I was actually speaking. Which was…nice.) we reached the Faron Light Spirit’s Spring.  
I could tell it was in disarray. I make it my job to maintain the Ordon Spring, and, as it’s close by, the Faron Spring too. It was no longer covered in sparkling water (now completely frozen over), golden light and flora and fauna of many kinds, but dark, intrusive tendrils of shadow and curling purple runes. The once .  
I could hear a weak voice in the back of my mind, the Light Spirit.  
“Brave heroes, whose destiny was chosen by the three golden goddesses long ago…”  
“Yo that’s us, wazzup”  
“You must travel around this land, and collect the Tears of Light the Princess shed, this will protect my land from the Twilight, but retreat the darkness into the Temple of the Deku.”  
“Right so collect my sister’s tears, dispel the dark and then venture into a dark scary temple to save my sister from herself got it.”  
“Collect her tears in this.”  
A brightly shining flower-like object materialised and floated towards me. Red quickly put it in his sylladex and saluted the Light Spirit. I bowed slightly before trotting off to find the tears of light.  
I knew my way around Faron Woods quite well, but underneath the thick layer of darkness, it was hard to navigate. The tears were placed in such a way that it looked as if whoever shed them was fleeing something. Or to something.  
The tears themselves were easy enough to find, as they were shining bright orange/yellow in the darkness. But collecting them was another story. They were put in the hardest to reach places; on top of trees, in monster nests, in poison fog, and behind large piles of rock. Each time we got a new one, red would take out the Tear of Light collector and place it inside.  
Eventually, after many tries and tribulations, we managed to collect the last Tear of Light.  
A great white light enveloped us, and I could feel red clench his fingers into my fur tightly as we were warped to the Light Spirits Spring.  
The Spring was back to its former glory. The water had thawed, and was back to the shining pools I knew it to be. Small birds had settled down by the edge and were happily bathing. It was warm again, golden sunshine was filling the area. I felt red grumbling in annoyance, face pressed against my fur.  
A greenish gold light appeared amongst the rocks, and a monkey-esque creature with a long tail appeared amongst the rocks, holding a ball of swirling green light appeared.  
“Brave heroes…you have freed me from the Twilight but it still lurks…”  
“Wow jeez, you’re making it sound like that’s a bad thing. It’s literally just my sister sulking.”  
The Light Spirit ignored him and continued on, clearly annoyed.  
“Young hero of Prospit, you need to navigate the temple, but you can’t in that form. Take this. It will protect you against the darkness…”  
A green ball of light floated down to me and touched my chest, and a great feeling of warmth and happiness wash over me. I closed my eyes and laughed, feeling myself being lifted up into the air. When the feeling passed, I opened my eyes to find that I was human again, but I was wearing different clothes to my old Ordonian ones. These were blue, with a soft, comfy feel and had a blue windsock hood.  
“Nice pyjamas starshine” I looked up, realising red was perched on my shoulders.  
‘Hey! These are really comfy.” I signed back. He looked at me, confused.  
“Why the fuck are you-“ He was cut off by the Light Spirit.  
“These clothes were worn by the Legendary Hero of Old, they are a gift from the three Golden Goddesses themselves.”  
“Oh joy old dead person clothes, my favourite.”  
“Well they aren’t…they’re not! Look, just go to the Temple of the Deku Scrub and stop your sister from destroying my worshippers and their temple.”  
The Light Spirit disappeared in a huff of annoyance and frustration.  
‘Aww you pissed him off…’ I signed, laughing slightly.  
“Why do you keep doing that? Moving your hands and not speaking?” He asked, confusion clear on his face.  
I flushed red from embarrassment, but drew out from my sylladex my emergency chalkboard. Nanna, Jade and Karkat asked (Karkat heavily insisted) me to take it with me, saying ‘people from Castle Town generally don’t know sign language, this will help you communicate’. I guess it will come in handy after all. I began to write.  
‘I don’t speak. I’m selective mute.’  
He froze, shock evident on his features, before settling down into a cool indifference.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”  
‘That’s ok. Also, I still don’t know your name! Mines John!’  
“Mines Dave.” He said offhandedly, floating off my shoulders. “John huh? That’s a rather normal name isn’t it?”  
I fluffed up, offended ‘Hey! It’s a great name!’ I wrote, pouting. He twisted around in the air, so that we were face to face, but he was upside-down.  
“I’m kidding starshine, it suits ya.”  
I grinned back at him  
‘Shall we go save your sister brave knight?’  
“We shall good sir…we shall”


	4. The Temple of the Deku Scrub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dave travel into the Temple of the Deku Scrub and meet a fairy and 'save' Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clarify.  
> Prospit is a country on the continent of Hyrule and Derse is a country on the continent of Lorule.  
> Ordon, Snowpeak, Gerudo, Eldin, Faron and Lanuryu are all ministates in Prospit and Ikana and Termina are ministates in Derse

(Dave’s P.O.V)  
The two of us walked casually through the forest (well, I was on his shoulders, and he was carrying me). We were chatting happily, with me talking and him writing. It was peaceful and quiet in the forest, with hardly any monsters around.  
Whenever we did see a monster however, we leapt into strife, he with his hammer, and I with my shitty sword.  
These strife’s didn’t happen very often, and we put it down to all the monsters feeding off Rose’s grimdark energy in the Temple.  
After not many strife’s and a lot of chatter we arrived at the Deku Temple. It looked absolutely terrifying compared to its surroundings. The building itself was very old looking, and built into a tree, but what made it terrifying was the shadows spilling out of the temple itself. Purple runes coated the outside of the building, making it glow and retreat into darkness at the same time. It looked really trippy. And scary.  
“Ugh bro is this it?”  
‘I don’t know. I’ve never been’  
“What! I thought you’ve been here before? Don’t you live around these parts?” He laughed, and it was a sweet sound to hear.  
‘No, I live in the Ordon Province. This is the Faron Province. Besides, this is Deku Scrub territory, and they’re uh…kinda hostile.’  
“Oh joy. And we have to navigate their holy grounds without a knowledge of where we are going? This is going to be fun.”  
As we continued along the path towards the temple, it began to get colder and darker. I was used to the temperature, but John wasn’t, and I could feel him shivering beneath me. But the pyjamas he was wearing were keeping him warm. Hopefully, my tiny body was keeping him warm too, just like his was to mine.   
The entrance loomed in front of us, shadows spilling out from the gaping hole in the old stones and tree bark of the temple before us.  
The shadows curled out, in tendrils, wrapping themselves around us, forcing us inside.  
John’s chest glowed a bright green light for a few seconds before faded a way to a dull glow.  
“Wow starshine, you look like a fucking torch. You’re my own John-sized torch.” He chuckled quietly. “No seriously maybe that’s why the light spirit gave those powers to you, to be my torch.” The light was dim, but I could still (barely) see what he was writing.  
‘Hey! I don’t think the Light Spirits want me for that…’  
“Nah starshine you make a pretty good torch”  
‘I do no-wait…do you hear that?’ he stopped walking along the narrow path and put his ear forward, listening. I stopped and listened too, and heard a faint, nervous voice call out through the darkness.  
“uHH,,,i COULD USE A LITTLE HELP HERE” John took off, bolting down the path like a bullet from a gun. I clung onto his hair, yelling loudly.  
“Woah bro slow the fuck down”  
But he didn’t. He ran towards the voice, twisting and turning past monsters and obstacles and doorways, going by sound alone. All I could do was cling on tightly and hope not to fall off.  
Finally, we reached the room where the voice was coming from. John burst through the door, brandishing his hammer.   
Inside the room, an orange fairy with large wings was darting around, desperately ending some horrifying looking monsters, who were swiping at the fairy, attempting to knock him out of the air. Upon our entrance, the brutes turned their attentions to us, charging forward, snarling, and spittle flying from their mouths.  
John and I leapt into strife, brandishing our strife specibus threateningly. He smashed the monster rushing up on the left on the head with his hammer, black, shadowy blood spilling out with a sickening ‘CRUNCH’. I dealt with the one charging on our right, slicing its head clean off. The final monster let out a guttural roar at the defeat of its allies.  
Together, we surged forward. He smashed it on the head at the same time I stabbed it in the heart. It died with a screech on its lips, its corpse smashing down to the ground.  
“uHH,,,tHANKS FOR SAVING ME,,,i GUESS” the fairy said, fluttering down from the ceiling. “uHH,,, mY NAMES TAVROS,,,iM ONE OF THE FAIRIES WHO LIVE IN THE TEMPLE” he settled down in the grass beside us. John sat down next to him and started writing.  
‘You know how to get around is right? Can you help us find our way around?’ Tavros fluttered us to it, illuminating the blue words with soft orange.  
Tavros’s eyes scanned the chalkboard before he backed up, shaking his tiny hands in denial, brown eyes blown wide. “nO WAY UH-UH NOT GONNA HAPPEN,,,tHERES MONSTERS EVERYWHERE,,,i THINK ILL STAY HERE”  
John looked down sadly. ‘oh that’s ok…but could you at least-‘ I cut him off, floating towards the fairy so we were face to face.  
“Oh fuck no. You’re helping us”  
“uHH ,,, nO IM NOT”  
“Yes you fucking are. Look bro, I’ll rap battle you for it.”  
Tavros considered this proposition before reluctantly nodding.  
“uHH ,,, it’s a DEAL,,,”   
“Motherfucking great, John’ll decide the winner, lets do this.”  
We then launched into the best motherfucking rap battle in the universe ever. It was so rad that the audience was silent, in awe, staring at me with an amused expression on its face.  
“John likes it I win you have to help us now”   
“uHH,,,nO HE DOESN’T I MEAN LOOK AT HIM HE IS NOT IMPRESSED”  
“Well that means he thinks we’re both shit”  
“uHH ,,,nO ,,,pROBABLY JUST YOU”  
“Excuse me? I am the best rapper to ever grace this world” I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.   
‘Boys, you’re both shit ok? But we really, really need to get to the centre of the temple, I mean, you could lead us there, and we’d protect you, or you could maybe draw us a map and stay here, where more monsters would come, and we won’t protect you this time’  
Tavros froze, looking at the words with terrified eyes.  
“uHH ,,,i UM,,,oK FINE,,,bUT ONLY TO MAKE SURE YOU GET THERE AND ONLY TO THE CENTRE”  
‘Thank you, that’s what we need. Don’t worry, the light will be back soon and it will be safe for you again’ John grinned at him and stood up ‘we need to go to the deepest part of the temple, can you take us there?’  
I floated back to John and placed myself on his shoulders, legs hanging off and fingers and face in his hair. His response was to immediately wrap his tanned arms around my legs, holding me in place. Tavros fluttered besides us.  
“wE UHH,,,lOCKED IT OFF,,,tHERE WERE TOO MANY MONSTERS,,,tOO MANY TURNED FRIENDS”  
“Oh that’s just fucking great, where the fuck is the key?”  
“iTS UHH,,,wITH THE DEKU KING”  
‘Oh! Then we could just ask h-‘  
“bUT HE WAS,,,uHH ,,,tURNED BY THE TWILIGHT,,,sO WE UHH,,,lOCKED HIM UP TOO” I groaned loudly in frustration  
“And where is the key?”  
“i WAS THE LAST ONE LEFT SO I TOOK IT” Tavros said, and procured from his sylladex, a silver key that gleamed orange in his light. John took the key from Tavros and placed it in his sylladex, as Tavros’s tiny form was struggling to hold up the key.  
“iLL LEAD YOU TO THE ROOMS,,,bUT I DON’T WANT TO GO INSIDE”  
John nodded and headed towards the door, with me on his shoulders and Tavros flying nervously besides us. Pushing open the door, we stepped out into a high-ceilinged room that was covered in vines and other plant life. Before, when John was bolting through the temple too rescue Tavros, I didn’t have much time to look at my surroundings in detail. So now, as Tavros led us through the wooded forest of the temple, I had a better look at the scenery.  
Each room held something different, something Prospitian, ruined by the shadows of Derse (but, vice versa, Dersian objects would be ruined by the light of Prospit).  
Some rooms held once glittering waters, now frozen over. Others held golden idols praising the Ancient Hero of Old now covered in cobwebs and dust (at which Tavros got angry with, and tried to clean off desperately, tears in his eyes whenever he looked at us and apologising). Pretty much all rooms held monsters, which we defeated easily.  
After the first few rooms, John realised that I was admiring the temple, and slowed down so that I could take in more. I denied it, but he looked at me with a knowing smirk.  
After a while of exploring the temple together, we found the room in which the Deku King was held. The door was ordinary looking for the temple, with the Kokiri symbol etched onto the door. The only difference between this door and the others was the door was locked tight with chains.  
John got out the key and unlocked the door, stepping inside. Tavros fluttered around, agitated and John took a step back. Inside, the room was dark, and it seemed to radiate around a black lump.  
“it’s the DEKU KING” Tavros cried out.  
The Deku King began to rise from his slumped position on the floor, all the darkness in the room began to swirl around him, as if a shield. I knew John and Tavros wouldn’t be able to defeat him like this.  
“COVER ME” I yelled at John before leaping off his back and settling, cross legged, on the cold grassy floor. Using my senses, I reached into the Twilight and found my sisters presence.  
{‘Hey sis how’s it hanging’  
‘She’s dead because of me.’  
‘Woah sis that wasn’t your fault’  
‘You couldn’t even protect your own mother how can you protect your kingdom’  
‘It’s not your fault’  
‘But it is it is it is it is it is’  
‘No. It’s not your fault. It’s the Condesce’s. She was the one who killed her, not you’  
‘But I couldn’t protect her’  
‘I’m pretty sure that old lady could handle herself. And it isn’t your fault the Condesce killed everyone. But we’re gonna make everything right and make her pay’  
‘Yes…make her pay’}  
I felt the Twilight disperse and opened my eyes. The room was light again. The Deku King was dazedly blinking, collapsed on the floor, Tavros was excitedly fluttering around the Deku King, making sure he was ok and John was watching the scene, smiling and clutching his stomach. With alarm, I realised that on his chest, there was a sticky red substance that was coating his fingers and stomach. I rushed over to him and pressed my fingers to his wound.  
“You’re hurt! What happened? Are you ok? What happened? Where are you hurt? Who hurt you? Are yo-“ John cut my panicked ramblings off with a breathy laugh and started making the hand movements again (which I now know to be sign language). I blushed, hiding my face even further with my mask, embarrassed because now, when he needed me, I couldn’t understand him.  
“I-I don’t know what you’re saying”   
“hE SAYS HE’S FINE,,,hE JUST NEEDS TO DRINK A POTION AND HE’S GOOD” Tavros said, fluttering besides me. John nodded at me before procuring a bright red potion from his sylladex.  
Tavros turned his attention to me, glowing angrily.  
“yOU REALLY SHOULD LEARN SIGN LANGUAGE,,,iTS MORE CONVIENIENT. wE ALL KNOW IT”  
I frowned at him “who’s we-“I was cut off (again) by John hugging me from behind. He then let me go and held out his chalkboard for me to read.  
‘See? I’m fine now.’  
He then turned his attention to the Deku King. ‘We need some help to find Dave’s sister, apparently you have the key.  
The Deku King was only now getting up, still dazed, but nonetheless, unharmed. The Deku King himself was a hulking mass of wood and leaves, with a crown of twisted twigs, leaves and flowers. He blinked back at John, before nodding and handing him a golden key encrusted with a large emerald.  
“This key will unlock the door, and also lead you to there, because magic” The Deku King said, waving his hands in the air.  
“Riiiight” I said sarcastically before muttering “I think he’s high” into John’s ear.  
^ ^ ^  
(John’s P.O.V)  
Getting to Roses room was relatively easy, as the key glowed the closer we got.   
Finally we got to the door. The door itself was large and golden, with delicate green emeralds encrusted on the side. Cautiously, I padded to the entrance and unlocked it, pushing it open.  
Inside, the sight I was greeted with was not one I was expecting, but I could tell Dave was.  
Sitting on a lily pad in the middle of a glittering lake surrounded by grass sat a young girl.  
She was small, but I suppose that was only because of the curse the Condesce placed upon her. Like Dave, she had white-blonde hair, but hers was slightly longer, and kept in place with a headband. In her hands was her mask, an orange, sun shaped thing with yellow swirls. Similar, glowing purple swirls were on her arms, cheeks and stomach. Black shadows hung off her in the shape of a long, elegant dress. She turned to look at us, purple eyes glowing slightly.  
“Oh hello David. Hello John, it is nice to finally meet you.”  
‘How do you know my name?’ I signed back, (forgetting once again about my emergency chalkboard).  
“Oh I know many things. I’m a seer.” She replied, getting up and floating over to us. (I was really relieved she knew sign language, it would be really embarrassing if she didn’t). She held out her hand for me to shake, which I did. ”And hello to you to brother dearest, nice to see you are well.”  
Dave mumbled something about snarky broads and mask cosies?  
Rose turned to smile at us with painted black lips. “Shall we go?”  
We came here to save her, but it appears she was perfectly capable of handling herself.


	5. Trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh this is a joke story but this is the most dedicated I've been to anything so imam continue it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised the two-chapters-completed-but-not-posted thing was dumb so here you go

(John’s P.O.V)  
As the three of us left the temple, I spotted four familiar figures standing a fair way back. A short, dark-skinned boy, a black horse and a ginger cat and a tall, thin Chinese woman.  
Excited, I rushed over to them, squeezing Kanaya and Karkat into a tight hug before patting Nepeta and Equius.   
‘Guys! What’re you doing here? How’d you know we were here?’ I grinned at them. Karkat rolled his eyes at me and Kanaya smiled at me.  
“WELL I FOUND THESE TWO FUCKERS” Karkat nodded violently towards Equius and Nepeta “HANGING AROUND THE VILLAGE, COMPLETELY IGNORING WHAT I TOLD THEM. JUST BOLTING OFF AT THE FIRST SIGN OF TROUBLE. FUCKING HOPELESS. I CANNOT BELIEVE”. Karkat was still yelling, but Kanaya and I ignored him and started having a conversation of our own.  
“Hello John It Is Nice To See You Again. It Has Been A While Hasn’t It?”  
Kanaya was a healer that travelled around Prospit in a brightly coloured horse drawn carriage. She was one of the best healers in the kingdom, and had experience with all species, Prospitans, Dekus, Zoras and Gorons alike. She was excellent with a needle, and made all of her own clothes (and some of ours too). Kanaya was kind and caring, and quite motherly most of the time. Her features were pale and graceful, with jade green eyes and short dark brown hair. Her makeup was perfect (like always) looking like it had been sculpted by the greatest artist in the land, but I suppose she could count as that.  
‘Yeah, it really has…how have you been?’  
“I Have Been Doing Well, Although There Has Been Many Incidents Of Monsters Attacks In The Eldin, Lanuryu And Faron Provinces. However, I Do Expect Now The Twilight Has Been Cleared In This Province, The Attacks Will Lesson Significantly.”  
“That is probably true. Monster attacks don’t seem regular here.” Rose had floated over, looking at Kanaya with curiosity and intrigue. Kanaya was giving her the same look. Jade eyes met Lavender ones. Suddenly I felt like an awkward third wheel.  
‘I’ll just be going…’ I signed at them, but I doubt they were watching. I turned to Karkat, who was now arguing with Dave while Equius and Nepeta awkwardly stood there.  
“I AM NOT FUCKING SHORT”  
“Dude, 4”11’ is fucking tiny”  
“IT IS NOT. IT’S NOT LIKE YOU’RE ANY TALLER, YOU’RE FUCKING SHORTER THAN ME”  
“Woah. I’ll have you know that this isn’t even my final form.”  
“…ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?”  
“No, I’m actually not”  
“I’VE MADE UP MY MIND. YOU FUCKING SUCK ASS.” The whirling force of anger turned himself towards me and jabbed a finger in Dave’s direction. “THIS IS WHO YOU’RE TRAVELLING WITH THIS TIME! HE’S A PIECE OF SHIT, HE’S WORSE THEN THE FUCKING FAIRY, KANAYA, YOU KNOW THE ONE.” Kanaya looked up from her conversation in alarm.  
“Karkat We Should Not Talk About This Now.” Kanaya replied urgently, a worried look in her eyes.   
I was feeling a migraine coming on, and I clutched my hands to my head, shutting my eyes and crying, strange memories that I do not remember surfaced in my mind. An island floating in the sky, a young, blonde haired girl with blue eyes instructing twenty four souls to guard something precious, a blue fairy, fairy twins, one yellow one purple, small people the size of raindrops. And in every one of these memories was a troll. Trolls were a very rare species, able to manipulate one of twelve elements to their will. But these were the same trolls, over and over, in the same groups. Always there. Always watching. Protecting. Sometimes, I was running through the desert with a teal and cerulean blood. Sometimes, I was with a bubbly fuchsia blood and a grumpy violet blood learning how to swim. Sometimes, an olive blood would bounce me on her knee whilst her indigo blooded moirail built robots and drew centaur porn. Sometimes, a rust blood would take me on archaeological digs. Sometimes, I was in the forest with fairies and a bronze blood (sometimes with wings, sometimes without). Sometimes, a cerulean blood and a fuchsia blood would take me on ‘adventures’ to get treasure. Most times however, I was with a certain jade/cherry blood.   
I opened my eyes with a gasp.  
‘You’re all trolls!’  
Karkat, Kanaya, Nepeta and Equius all exchanged glances before all lifting the enchantment they placed on themselves.  
Karkat wasn’t much different. He was still short. But his skin was grey and his ears were pointed. Tiny, nubby orange horns protruded from his skull.   
Kanaya wasn’t that different either. She still had pale skin, except now it was glowing and a sense of elegance and style still lingered about her. Her horns were long and pointy with the left one elegantly bent.  
Nepeta was still sitting on Equius’s shoulders, staring at me with wide orange eyes. Her ears weren’t pointed, but cat-like and fluffy and her horns looked like cat ears. She was short and plump.  
Equius was (smiling? I think?) At me through broken teeth. He was also short, but not chubby as he was very well muscled. One of his arrow shaped horns was broken, and I remember how it was.   
“Woah what the fuck is going on here? Wasn’t he your horse? OMG John you rode him…!”  
“Dave shut the fuck up”  
“No but I’m seriously confused what the fuck is happening?”  
“We Can Explain.”  
“YEAH BUT IT’S GONNA TAKE FUCKING FOREVER.”  
I sat down on the grass and gestured next to me, beckoning them to sit down.   
‘Well, I think we can make some time, don’t you think?’  
Karkat pretty much collapsed to the floor next to me, Dave on my other side. Kanaya settled down next to Karkat, Rose floating next to her. Equius sat rather awkwardly between Rose and Dave whilst Nepeta had curled up like a cat in the middle of the circle we had made.  
“NOW…A FEW MILLION YEARS AGO”  
“It Was Only A Thousand Years Karkat”  
“A MILLION IS MORE DRAMATIC KANAYA”  
“But It Is Not Correct”  
“OK FINE. A THOUSAND OR SO YEARS AGO, THERE WAS AN ISLAND FLOATING IN THE SKY. IT WAS BEAUTIFUL. THERE WAS PLENTY OF LIFE ON THIS ISLAND. WE ALL LIVED THERE PRETTY HAPPILY UNDER THE GUARD OF HYLIA, OUR GODDESS. ALL WAS WELL, UNTIL A DEMON CAME AND ATTEMPTED TO DESTROY OUR PEACE. A HERO ROSE TO COMBAT THE DEMON AND WON. THIS WAS WHEN OUR ‘KIND AND GENTLE’ GODDESS SHOWED HER TRUE COLOURS. SHE REALISED THAT THE DEMON WOULD COME BACK AND DESTROY US ALL. SO, SHE TRAPPED THE SPIRIT OF THE HERO INTO A MORTAL OVER AND OVER TO PROTECT US ALL. THEN SHE BOUND TWENTY FOUR TROLLS TO SERVITUDE-TWO OF EACH POWER. TO PROTECT AND RAISE THE HERO.   
IN CASE YOU DIDN’T GET IT, YOU’RE THE HERO IN THIS STORY. YOU’VE BEEN REINCARNATED SO MANY TIMES IT’S NOT FUCKING FUNNY. AND WE ALL HAVE TO MAKE SURE YOU DIDN’T KILL YOURSELF.”  
Karkat finished with a scowl, tears in his eyes, bright red trickling down grey cheeks. He wiped them away angrily.   
‘I’m assuming you four were part of the twenty four who guarded my previous incarnations?’  
“Yes. We Are. We Were Split Into Two Groups, Then Two Again. One Half Of Us Stayed In Prospit And The Other Half Left To Derse, As Hylia Had Control Over Both Worlds, And Wanted To Keep It That Way. Currently, I Believe The Twelve Of Us Who Are Alive Are All In Prospit. The Other Group…Were Our…Parents, As You Humans Would Say.”  
I felt my vision go blurry as I started crying.   
“OH NO EGBERT PLEASE STOP CRYING”  
I reached in to give all four a hug. They knew what I was trying to convey. They all hugged back, and (most of us) were crying. We parted, tears still in our eyes.   
‘I’m sorry…this is my fault if I ha-”  
“:33


	6. Prospit Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk shit happens  
> also bonding aww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long one eyy

Chapter 6~Prospit  
(Dave’s P.O.V)  
The back of the wagon was cramped, and covered in bright strips of fabric and miscellaneous boxes. John was happily signing at Equius and Nepeta, who were replying with words. I could only understand two parts of the three way conversation, which I felt a deep shame for.  
I tapped on Kanaya’s shoulder.  
“Hey um…I know you’re taking us to Eldin Province, but can you please take us to Prospit Castle Town for a detour? I needa do something there.”  
“If This Something To Do With Learning Sign Language For A Certain Someone, Then Yes.” I shot a glance in John’s direction. He was signing happily to Nepeta and Equius.  
“Uhh…yeah…” I muttered quietly, so only Kanaya could hear. I’m pretty sure Rose heard too, as she gave me an evil smirk.  
I glared at her and then turned my attention to the conversation behind me.  
“D Yes, I remember that incarnation. The Goddess thought the demon would come, but he didn’t. We spent that life in a little cottage outside the village, and one by one, the others came to live with us.”  
“:33


End file.
